millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Refrain Kiss
is an original unit song performed by Kitazawa Shiho, Kousaka Umi, and Matsuda Arisa as the unit "Scorpio". Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Bukiyou ni atsuku nayanderu yubisaki Migite kara tsutawatta yokan Furimuki zama ni dakishimerarete Yumemita SHICHUEESHON Nano ni doushite obieteru no? Koe ni naranai kanshou Me to me karamiatta SAIN (Matte) iki ga kakaru hodo (SHIRUETTO) chikaku natteku kyori (Dakedo) furueteru? Kowai no wa anata datte onaji nara Hajimete o nugisutete Hitotsu ni naritai kuchibiru Kasanete yawaraka na PAZURU no kakera Mou karadajuu hashiraseru Obiteku netsu no shoudou de Shiranai watashi ni natte iku no Nee shitai? Shinai? Shitai! RIFUREIN KISU tomerarenai Kono koi no yukue sagashiteta hitomi ni Utsuru no wa yuruginai shirushi Kowaresou da yo koraekirezu ni Koboreta hitoshizuku Gikochinai te de sotto nugutte Moteamashiteru kanjou Koete shimae aimai RAIN (Tsuyoku) motometa ondo ga (Soba de) motomete iru no ni (Gomen) ugokenai Atama no naka zenbu misukasanai de Hajirai ni mi o makase Hitotsu o motomeru kuchibiru Nandomo hikareau N to S no housoku Karadagoto kokorogoto Oboeta netsu no kanshoku de Shiranai watashi ni natte ii no? Nee suki? Kirai? Suki! RIFUREIN KISU machikirenai Jinjin kanjiteru tsumasaki made Jirijiri ijiwaru na sono manazashi Dokidoki tokimeki ga nari yamanai Kurakura kuruwasete Yasashisa nanka yori itai kurai de "Nee...shichau?" Hajimete o nugisutete Hitotsu ni naritai kuchibiru Kasanete yawaraka na PAZURU no kakera Mou karadajuu hashiraseru Obiteku netsu no shoudou de Shiranai watashi ni natte iku no Nee shitai? Shinai? Shitai! Nee suki? Kirai? Suki! Motto shitai! Shitai! Shitai! RIFUREIN KISU tomerarenai |-| Kanji= 不器用に熱く悩んでる指先 右手から伝わった予感 振り向きざまに　抱きしめられて 夢見たシチュエーション なのにどうして　怯えてるの？ 声にならない感傷 目と目　絡みあったサイン (待って) 息がかかるほど (シルエット) 近くなってく距離 (だけど) 震えてる？ 怖いのは　あなただって同じなら ハジメテを　脱ぎ捨てて ひとつになりたい　くちびる 重ねて　やわらかなパズルの欠片 もう体中　走らせる 帯びてく熱の衝動で 知らない私になっていくの ねぇ　したい？　しない？　したい！ リフレインキス　止められない この恋の行方探してた　瞳に 映るのは　揺るぎない欲望(しるし) 壊れそうだよ　こられきれずに こぼれた一滴 ぎこちない手で　そっとぬぐって 持て余してる感情 越えてしまえ　曖昧ライン (強く) 求めた温度が (そばで) 求めているのに (ごめん) 動けない 頭の中　全部見透かさないで ハジライに　身を任せ ひとつを求める　くちびる 何度も　惹かれあうNとSの法則 体ごと　心ごと 覚えた熱の感触で 知らない私になっていいの？ ねぇ　スキ？　キライ？　スキ！ リフレインキス　待ちきれない ジンジン　感じてる　つま先まで ジリジリ　いじわるな　そのまなざし ドキドキ　ときめきが　鳴り止まない クラクラ　狂わせて やさしさ　なんかより　痛いくらいで 「ねぇ…しちゃう？」 ハジメテを　脱ぎ捨てて ひとつになりたい　くちびる 重ねて　やわらかなパズルの欠片 もう体中　走らせる 帯びてく熱の衝動で 知らない私になっていくの ねぇ　したい？　しない？　したい！ ねぇ　スキ？　キライ？　スキ！ もっとしたい！　したい！　したい！ リフレインキス　止められない |-| English= My fingertips suffer from heating up due to awkwardness This premonition was transmitted from my right hand When I turn around, you embrace me What a dream situation Yet, what am I being frightened of? I can't voice out my sentiment Our eyes intertwining each other is a sign (Wait) our distance is getting so close (Silhouette) that I catch my breath (But) am I trembling? You are just as scared as me Stripping off my "first" This lip wants to become one like soft puzzle pieces overlapping By the heat of my impulse running through my whole body I'm becoming someone I don't know Hey, wanna do it? Won't do it? I wanna do it! I can't stop this refrain kiss Reflected in my eyes, searching for love's whereabouts is this firm mark of desire I'm about to break, unable to endure it A single drop fell down Gently wiping it off with my stiff hand These feelings are too much for me Let's cross over the ambiguous line (Strongly) the temperature I sought (By my side) is asking for it (I'm sorry) Yet I can't move Don't look through everything in my mind Surrendering myself to shyness is one thing my lip desires The law of N & S attracts our lips over and over By the heat of sensation I remembered with my whole body and mind May I become a person I no longer know? Hey, love it? Hate it? Love it! I can't wait for this refrain kiss Numbly, feeling all the way to my tiptoes Impatiently, don't be mean with that gaze of you Throbbingly, this excitement won't stop ringing Dizzily, it's is driving me mad Your kindness is more painful than I thought "Hey...shall we?" Stripping off my "first" This lip wants to become one like soft puzzle pieces overlapping By the heat of my impulse running through my whole body I'm becoming someone I don't know Hey, wanna do it? Won't do it? I wanna do it! Hey, love it? Hate it? Love it! I wanna do more! More! More! I can't stop this refrain kiss CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER FORWARD 03 Starlight Melody (sung by: Scorpio) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.04 Starlight Theater (sung by: Kitazawa Shiho) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 3 (performed by: Scorpio) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Kitazawa Shiho Category:Kousaka Umi Category:Matsuda Arisa